Don't Forget
by LilLizzie94
Summary: It's 2017 and despite many obstacles, Kurt and Blaine are finally getting married. But on their way to their honeymoon their lives change forever.The Anderson's lives change forever when he wakes up. Amnesia Klaine Fic. Rated T Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Yeah I know I have waaay too many WIPS on my hands but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you like it though :D**

* * *

Don't Forget

Chapter 1

It's March 15 2017 and Blaine Anderson is smiling tearfully at his fiancé Kurt Hummel as he takes his hand at the end of the altar. They had been together for six years today, and they were finally getting married.

They knew they wanted to have their own vows. Kurt took his hand. "Blaine, I love you so much. The past six years have been the _best_ six years of my life. My life changed forever that day I stopped you on the staircase. You're my best friend, I've loved you since the moment I first met you. I knew you were the one."

He wiped his tears "You saved my life Blaine, with one word, courage." Kurt chuckled tearfully "We've been through it all and we've overcome obstacles in our path, when I went to New York for example." Kurt smiled " Blaine you're my everything, I'm not me without you. You're my missing puzzle piece." He smiled "Blaine, I love you more than _anything_ and I'm honored to call you mine. I love you and I always will."

He smiled tearfully, how the hell was he supposed to top that? "I have thought about this moment for years and what I would say." He smiled at Kurt "Kurt, I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd find someone as _amazing_ as you, and I thank god every day for you." He blinked back his tears and continued "I knew there was something special about you the day you stopped me on that staircase, and I was right."

Kurt smiled "Kurt, I know you think I saved you but Kurt, you saved _me_." Kurt looked at him curiously with tears in his eyes as his fiancé continued "You taught me how to love again. After everything that happened, I _never_ thought I'd love someone."

He chuckled "And I've _never_ been so happy to be wrong."

Everyone laughed "You have filled my life with so much love and happiness. You've changed my life for the better and to quote your favorite musical "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good" Kurt was crying openly "You mean _everything_ to me Kurt and I will love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life." Rachel and Cooper handed the rings to them.

The reverend smiled "Kurt, repeat after me and place the ring on Blaine's finger. I Kurt Michael Hummel, take you Blaine Joseph Anderson, to be husband. To love honor and cherish for the rest of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

Kurt smiled tearfully ". I Kurt Michael Hummel, take you Blaine Joseph Anderson, to be husband. To love honor and cherish for the rest of my life." He shakily slipped the ring on Blaine's finger "With this ring, I thee wed."

The reverend smiled at Blaine. "Blaine repeat after me, I Blaine Joseph Anderson, take you Kurt Michael Hummel, to be husband. To love honor and cherish for the rest of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

He smiled tearfully at his fiancé and said "I Blaine Joseph Anderson, take you Kurt Michael Hummel, to be husband. To love honor and cherish for the rest of my life." He slipped the ring on Kurt's shaking hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

They were both crying freely "By the power vested in me, in the great state of New York, I now pronounce you marred, you may kiss."

He chuckled with tears in his eyes as he kissed his husband. He could feel the tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks. It felt like it was just them and it was different than any other time they kissed, they were _married_. They parted and smiled at each other still crying. "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt smiled "I love you too." They took each other's hand and walked out and into the room they were to wait in until the reception. He smiled at Kurt "You know, your vows were hard to follow babe."

Kurt chuckled "I was surprised I was able to get through mine after." Kurt kissed him softly "I love you Blaine."

He smiled "I love you too."

There was a knock at the door, Blaine's parents and Carole came in, their mothers were still crying and they hugged them Both and Blaine's dad hugged him after they parted. Kurt watched Blaine and his father embrace and his heart broke a bit. Carole smiled sadly and hugged him "I know sweetie, I wish he was here too."

Kurt gripped his mother and sobbed. "I-I miss h-him so m-m-much."

She hushed him "Shh, I know, I know sweetie. I miss him too."

He noticed his husband crying when he let go of his father. He knew why, he missed Burt. It's been a few months on him since Burt died during open heart surgery. He sighed and looked at Carole and she was crying along with him. "Oh baby.."

Kurt let go of Carole and threw himself into his husband's arms. "Blaine!"

He held him close. "It's okay baby, it's okay."

Kurt continued to sob into his shoulder "I m-miss him so m-mu-much."

He kissed the top of his head "I know baby, I know. I miss him too." The whole reason his dad even spoke to him was because of Burt. He made him take his head out of his ass and accept him. He looked at his family "Can you give us a bit?" They nodded and left. He pulled his husband to the couch Kurt snuggled against him. He rubbed his husband's back in soothing circles. "Shh, it's okay I got you."

Kurt sniffled "I-I wish he was here."

He kissed his temple "I know baby, he's here in spirit."

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes "I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you." Kurt looked at him "You're my rock you know."

He squeezed his hand "And you're mine." He kissed him softly "Now Mr. Anderson, I do believe we have a party to go to."

Kurt chuckle "I do believe you're right Mr. Anderson."

He held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Kurt shook his head "You're such a dork, but yes we shall."

They walked out to the hallway of the reception hall. He nodded at Artie who was dejaying. "Alright Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce for the first time. Mr's Blaine Anderson!"

They walked out holding hands as everyone cheered. They walked to the dance floor for their first dance. The music began, they had chosen Come What May because it was the song they got to sing at Nationals during Kurt's senior year and what they think won them the competition. After they danced Cooper made his embarrassing best man speech and Blaine was beet red. Then it was Finn's turn.

"Well, uh I suck at words most of the time. But I have never seen a couple more in love than these two. We all knew once they got together that was it, they were going to be that couple that made it through and would stay together forever. Blaine, you've been there for my brother whenever he needed you and you've taken great care of him and I know you love him. So take care of each other." Finn smiled "Now I know it's time for the father speeches and unfortunately our dad, passed away a few months ago. So may I point your attention to the screen." He pointed to a white screen by the dance floor.

Burt's face appeared and Kurt gasped taking Blaine's hand_. "Hey kiddo. If you're watching this it means I didn't make it through the surgery. And you're sitting at your wedding, Blaine asked me for permission three years ago and I gave it to him." Burt chuckled "I don't know why he was so nervous when he asked though. I already think of him as a son." _

_He shook his head "Anyway, I've never seen my son as happy as he is when he's with Blaine, Blaine you saved my boy's life and for that I am eternally grateful. You take great care of him and you love him and that's all I've ever wanted for him. To find someone who loves and takes care of him."_

Kurt looked at Blaine smiling. _"I knew those two were going to end up getting married Kurt's freshman year of college, they made it through not seeing each other every day which is hard but that's when I knew they'd go the distance. Kurt, I know you wish I was here with you. I am here kiddo, I'm here in spirit. And I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." _

_Burt had tears in his eyes and he wiped them away "I love you both so much. Blaine, you take care of my boy you hear? You're my son too and I love you. And I now can officially welcome you into the family."_

He was crying as he heard his father-in-law officially welcome him into the family.

"_Kurt, take care of him and never forget what I taught you. You matter." _

_He smiled at them "And most importantly Take care of each other. Never take anything for granted and live each day like it's your last. Love, respect and trust each other. I wish you both many years of happiness and love. I love you both. Congratulations."_

The screen went blank and Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder. "I-I Can't believe he did that."

Finn smiled "Burt made this before he went into surgery just in case. Burt pretty much said what I wanted to so yeah. Congratulations. To Kurt and Blaine!"

They continued with the party and finally it was time to go and Kurt and Blaine got into their car that had been decorated with ribbons and glitter on the back said Just Married.

They waved as they drove away. They were on the road for about ten minutes and Kurt smiled "So…are you going to tell me where we're going for our honey moon?"

He chuckled "It took you long enough to ask. I suppose I can tell you now."

Kurt smiled "Where are we going?" he asked excitedly.

He took Kurt's hand "We are going to…Paris."

Kurt squealed "Oh my god! Paris? I can't believe it! I love you so much!" Kurt kissed him as they were at a red light.

"I love you too Kurt. Our hotel is right by the Eiffel Tower and has a great view."

Kurt squealed "Kurt and Blaine Anderson in the city of Love. You're amazing."

He squeezed his hand "As are you. I love you-"

He was cut off by Kurt screaming "Blaine watch out!"

A car came out of nowhere and hit them full force on the front of the car turning them and the car kept going ramming into the passenger seat where Kurt was. The last thing Blaine remembered was Kurt screaming before everything went black.

He woke up in an ambulance. "W-what's g-going on?" he asked. He looked around he didn't see Kurt. "Where's my husband? Where's Kurt?"

A paramedic spoke up "Mr. Anderson, you need to calm down, you were in a very bad car accident."

Then he remembered…the driver Kurt screaming "Where is my husband?" he demanded.

"Mr. Anderson, calm down. Your husband is in another ambulance. We're on the way to the hospital, I need you to calm down, we don't know how bad your injuries are."

He winced as he took a breath, he definitely broke a rib "Is-is he okay? Kurt, is he okay?"

She sighed "I don't know Mr. Anderson. We need you to remain calm we will be there soon."

He nodded and for the first time in years he prayed _"God, let him be okay. Please let him be okay, I need him."_

They arrived at the hospital and he saw Kurt being wheeled in, he looked horrible, blood was everywhere and he was unconscious but he had a pained expression on his face. "Oh my god…Kurt."

They quickly wheeled him into a room. He needed x-rays and stitches. Once the doctor came in with the results. "I'm Doctor Meyers, Well Mr. Anderson, You've got three broken rips, a fractured tibia and a broken wrist, you're very lucky considering your accident."

"I figured that, I don't care about me, What is going on with my husband? Please, we just got married six hours ago." He pleaded.

"I was just about to talk to you about that." She said. "Now, from what the paramedics told me, your husband's head went through the passenger window."

He gasped putting his hand to his mouth "Oh my god…"

She sighed "He has sustained a serious head injury, and he needs to be operated on immediately, we need your consent before doing anything."

He nodded "Of course! Do what you have to do, please."

She nodded "Okay, we'll operate immediately."

"Wait!" he cried.

She looked at him "Yes Mr. Anderson?"

"Can…Can I see him before he goes in? Please?"

She nodded "Of course."

She wheeled him to his bedside Blaine bit back a sob. "Kurt Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. You're going to be okay." He kissed his hand. "I love you baby."

They wheeled him away and Blaine couldn't believe what he saw, he'd never seen his husband so bloodied and broken, he couldn't take it. The last thing he saw before he passed out was husband being wheeled into the OR.

* * *

**A/N; DUN DUN DUUUUN. Yes I am a horrible person for Killing Burt, I know, and Yeah Don't kill me please?**

**With Love,**

**Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Yeah I'm not gonna say much Cause I know you wanna find out what happens soo...Enjoy :)**

* * *

Don't Forget

Chapter 2

Blaine woke up a few hours later in a hospital room and is confused, he looked around his hospital room, there's a nurse writing something down. "W-where's Kurt?"

She smiled "Oh, Mr. Anderson, you're awake."

He nodded "Where's my-" Then he remembered. He gasped "The accident…" He put his hand to his mouth and sobbed remembering his husband being wheeled into the OR, his face wearing a pained expression and his body bruised and broken.

She nodded "Would you like me to get the doctor?"

He nodded "Please."

She left and came back with the doctor, she was still in scrubs. "Well Mr. Anderson, we are still working on your husband."

"How is he?" he asked.

"Well, he's doing well all things considered."

He looked at her "What does that mean?"

She sighed "Well, there was a lot of swelling and bleeding in his brain, and we're doing our best to keep in under control."

His eyes widened and he asked "Is he going to be okay?"

She sighed sadly "I'm not sure, I'll be back soon with more updates."

He couldn't believe it…his husband, on the operating table. He couldn't help but think of what was going on there, his husband hooked up to the machines the blood. He couldn't take it and he passed out again.

When he awoke again Cooper was by his bedside holding his hand his head on his bed. He put his hand on his brother's head "Coop?"

Cooper's head shot up "Blaine!" he hugged him "Thank god! Oh my god I was so worried."

He looked around "Coop, where's Kurt?"

Cooper sighed "You don't remember?" He shook his head "Blainers, Kurt's in the OR remember…"

He gasped "The accident…" He put his hand to his mouth and sobbed as he remembered "C-coop!" he cried.

Cooper carefully wrapped his arms around him, careful of his broken ribs. "It's okay Blaine, Kurt's a fighter, he'll be okay."

He sniffled "H-have they told you anything?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah they came a little while ago and told me that it will be another five hours at least."

He nodded wiping his eyes. "I'm scared Cooper."

Cooper held him "Shh, I know Blaine, I know. It'll be okay." Cooper held Blaine until he cried himself to sleep and he sat beside his bedside holding his hand. In a way Cooper was happy he was asleep, the wait otherwise would've been agonizing for him.

About four hours later Blaine came to again. He looked at Cooper "Any news yet?"

Cooper shook his head "Not yet bud."

He sighed "Coop, hand me some water please?"

Cooper nodded and handed him water, he took small sips and handed it back "So, where's mom and dad?"

Cooper sighed "Well, they literally hopped on a plane to Italy for a business trip and they won't be back for a few weeks. I stayed here with you."

He shook his head "Figures."

"Hey you know they'd be here if they could Blaine."

He nodded "I know, doesn't mean it hurts any less though."

"I know Blaine. I'm here."

He nodded "I know. I love you Cooper."

Cooper ruffled his hair "Love you too Blainers."

Doctor Meyers came in a few minutes later. "Mr. Anderson."

He chuckled "Call me Blaine please."

She smiled "Blaine, well you're husband is out of surgery. There were a few complications, we lost him once but we were able to get him back."

Cooper took his hand as he asked "What kind of complications?"

She sighed "Well, he lost a lot of blood which caused his blood pressure to drop causing his heart to stop. We were able to get him back quickly."

He let out a shaky breath "Ok…"

"Blaine, I'm not sure how successful the operation was, when we lost him oxygen to his brain was cut off for a few minutes as we tried to get him back. We won't know how much damage was caused until he wakes up."

He sighed "And when will that be?"

She smiled "In about an hour."

"Can you bring me to him…please?" He pleaded "I want to be there when he wakes up so he's not scared."

She nodded "Of course."

He was wheeled into his room and he sobbed at the sight of his husband. Kurt had his head wrapped around his head. His beautiful face was bruised and cut up. His hands wrapped in casts and he was hooked up to machines. He took his hand "I'm here baby, I'm here."

Blaine had fallen asleep head on Kurt's bed, he looked at Cooper. "Has he woken up yet?"

Cooper shook his head "Not yet."

He rubbed his eyes "How long was I out?"

"About four five hours."

He gasped "Four or five hours! He was supposed to wake up an hour later!"

Doctor Meyers came in. "Blaine, It's been nearly six hours since Kurt's operation and he should've woken up a long time ago."

He nodded "I know, what does that mean?"

She sighed sadly "It means that." She sighed "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Kurt is in a coma."

He gasped "Wh-when is he going to wake up?"

"We don't know, and we won't know about how much damage was done until he wakes up. I'm sorry." She left the two.

Cooper held his brother "It's gonna be okay Blaine, he's gonna pull through."

He nodded and just took Kurt's hand "Kurt…Kurt t-told me that he talked to Burt when h-he was in a c-coma and it h-helped him."

Cooper nodded. "Do you want some time alone with him?"

He nodded "If, you wouldn't mind."

Cooper nodded "No problem, I'm gonna head out to get something to eat and get a little sleep and I'll be back later okay?"

He nodded "Thanks Coop."

Cooper left and it was just him and Kurt. The only noise in the room was the sound of the heart monitor, the only think letting him know that Kurt was still alive. He took his hand "Kurt, baby. I'm here, I know you're in there somewhere, I love you so much."

He cried himself to sleep that night, and they moved Blaine into Kurt's room after a few days. When he woke up he held his hand and talked to him "Good morning baby, I love you so much. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

The nurse came in to check his vitals. "He seems better then we expected, you've been talking to him right?"

He nodded "Yeah, he said he did that with his dad when he was comatose."

She smiled "I heard you singing in your sleep last night. Music helps sometimes too." She winked an left the room.

He held his hand and said "Do…do you remember our second anniversary? You were in the hospital getting your appendix out and I flew out here to sit with you. And I remember y-you said "Blaine Joseph! It was a simple operation you didn't need to miss school over this." I laughed and told you I was coming anyway, and we spent the entire week in your hospital room. Do you remember the s-song I wrote you?"

"_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

_Cause baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what will come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through"_

In the back of his mind he thought that it might not be that simple, maybe sometimes Love isn't all that you need to make it through.

"_Now I know it ain't easy (no it ain't easy)_

_But it ain't hard trying (It's so hard trying)_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_Tell me_

_Cause baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what will come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through"_

He remembered Kurt's face when he sang this song to him, tears running down his cheeks, smiling from ear to ear.

"_Well I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize,_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what will come to be_

_Our love is all we need _

_To make it through"_

They'd been through so much and they could make it through this.

" _It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through."_

He felt Kurt squeeze his hand. He gasped "Kurt, baby? Can you hear me?"

His eyes filled with tears as he started to stir. "Kurt sweetie, it's Blaine, I'm here baby."

Kurt's face scrunched up as he opened his eyes. "Hmm. Where am I?"

Blaine cried "Kurt! Baby you're awake! You're in the hospital. We were in a car accident."

Kurt looked around the room. "Where's my dad?"

He looked at him curiously "You're dad?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah, where's my dad?"

He took Kurt's hand "Sweetie, do you not remember? You're dad died a few months ago."

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked terrified "No…"

He sighed "I'm sorry baby…"

Kurt looked at him "Why do you keep calling me that?"

He looked confused "What?"

Kurt shook his head "Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N:DUN DUN DUUUUN **  
**And the plot thickens...Yes So I'm just gonna go hide now...Let me know what you think :)**  
**With love and Klainebows,**  
**Lizzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Ok not gonna say much cause I was evil and left you on a cliffhanger.**

Don't Forget

Chapter 3

He looked at him "What?"

Kurt looked at him "Who are you?"

He held his hand "I'm your husband, Blaine."

Kurt shook his head "Are you insane! I'm only seventeen I'm not married!"

His heart broke, _"He doesn't remember me." _

"Mhm..Okay Uh, I'll go get the doctor."

Kurt nodded "And get my dad while your at it."

He came back with the doctor. "Well, Kurt, welcome back." She smiled "I'm Doctor Meyers I've been in charge of your case for the past few days."

Kurt nodded "Hi."

She flashed her flashlight in his eyes and checked his blood pressure and heart beat. "Kurt, do you know where you are?"

Kurt nodded "The hospital."

She nodded "Yes, do you know why?"

"Car accident"

She nodded "Do you know who this is?" She pointed to Blaine.

Kurt shook his head "N-no, he claims to be my husband."

She nodded "Kurt can you tell me what the date is?"

Kurt nodded "November 7, 2010."

His heart broke, that's the day before they met. He took his hand "Kurt, sweetie, it's March 22, 2020."

Kurt looked at him as if he had twenty heads "No it's not! It's November 7, 2010 I just told you that! Seriously where's my dad?"

He looked at the doctor who was looking at Kurt sadly. He really didn't want to do this a second time, it was hard enough seeing Kurt losing his father the first time. "Sweetie, your father died, about two months ago."

Kurt shook his head letting go of Blaine's hand. "Yo-you're lying! He's fine! He just got out of the hospital a few months ago! He's okay! What type of sick game are you playing?"

He took Kurt's hand again "Ba- Kurt. I would _never_ lie to you about something like that! I am so sorry Kurt. I am, I'm telling you the truth."

Kurt looked at him with horrified eyes as he continued "He had another heart attack about two months ago and needed open-heart surgery."

He swallowed the lump in his throat this was killing him he knew how he would react to this and it was going to break his heart. "Kurt, he-his heart wasn't strong enough to survive it. I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked at him with tears rolling down his cheeks, he saw the sincerity and truth in Blaine's eyes. "Y-you're not kidding a-are you…Blake?"

He shook his head smiling softly "It's Blaine." His smile faded "No, I'm not. I wish I was, god I wish I was…"

"W-why?" Kurt cried, he started sobbing and screaming "NO! DAD! I NEED YOU!" And it broke his heart. He was screaming and writhing so much he needed to be sedated, but Blaine never let go of his husband's hands. He only let go when Kurt was sleeping. Doctor Meyers looked at him. "Will you come with me? I'm sure you have some questions."

He nodded and followed her and sat down in a chair she offered him coffee but he declined. "I know this is hard on you Blaine."

He looked up at her in shock. "No you don't."

"Mr. Anderson-"

"I just had to tell my husband who doesn't even fucking _know me _that his father died. Do you know how hard that was for me? He didn't lose his father once but _twice! _Seeing him go through that pain once was more than enough but having to tell him again and I had to relive that, breaks my fucking heart. I cannot_ stand _to see him in so much pain!"

He took a shaky breath and continued "The fact that he doesn't fucking know who I am, breaks my heart. We've been together nearly ten years and we just got married. He won't remember our first kiss, our first date, our first time making love, or graduation."

He sobbed "He won't remember my p-proposal on the staircase we met on…our –our w-wedding. I cannot even stand it!"

She nodded "I understand."

He shook his head "The only way you'd fucking know is if you went through the same thing!"

She shook her head "N-no I haven't but I've definitely been through these cases before."

He scoffed "Then you have no fucking clue how I feel right now!"

She nodded "I-I guess not."

He sighed and asked the question he was dreading but needed to know the answer to. "Is this going to be permanent?" he asked.

She sighed "Personally, I am not one hundred percent sure. It is possible, but then again maybe not."

He looked at her curious "What do you mean maybe?"

She smiled sadly "Unfortunately his head injury was pretty serious I won't lie to you about that. However, if Kurt wakes up and remembers what you told him a few moments ago, it is possible that he will gain his memory back."

"R-really?"

She nodded "Yes it is quite possible."

His heart raced at the thought of his husband getting his memory back, but how would he get Kurt to remember ten years worth of memories? "W-what…how can we do that?"

She sighed "Well, photos, home videos, stories, even smells may trigger it."

He smiled at the news "It's a pretty good thing Kurt never threw anything away then. Wh-what do you want me to do when he get's released…he doesn't know me."

She nodded "Well, I think that he should go home with you. But I have a question for you, did anything major besides Burt's passing happen in his family after November 7,2011?"

He nodded "Yeah, his father re-married to our friend Finn Hudson's mother Carole. He's gained a mother and step-brother and is pretty close to both."

"Are they here?" she asked.

He shook his head "No, they went home to get some rest but should be back soon."

She nodded "I think it would be best for you to notify them of what's going on."

He nodded "I will, I'll call them in a few minutes I just have one more question…how am I going to get him to trust me enough to come back to our apartment?"

She smiled "Well, I'm sure that seeing Finn and Carole will help him remember some what and will convince them to go home with you. But I suggest you being with him as much as possible while he's here, I suspect he'll be able to return home by the end of this week."

He nodded, as if he was going to leave his side. For better or for worse, they vowed the other day. "I won't leave his side."

She nodded "Well, I have a few other patients to see, make that call. Your husband should be waking up soon."

He nodded and went to go see Cooper who was waiting outside. "He's been stirring for a few minutes. You should go inside. What did the doctor say?"

He sighed "That it might not be permanent if he remembers what I told him earlier. I need to do some things to help trigger it, a little bit at a time and I need to gain his trust before he goes home, which should be interesting."

Cooper nodded "You can do it Blaine, I know you can. You gained his trust in a day ten years ago."

He nodded "Yeah you're right…can you do me a favor?"

Cooper nodded "Sure anything bro. What's up?"

He handed Cooper his phone "Call Carole and Finn. Tell them to come back to the hospital, let them know what's going on. I'd do it but…I-"

Cooper shook his head taking his phone. "No need to explain Blaine. I get it." Cooper looked at him "You gonna be okay?"

He sighed and looked at his brother trying not to let the tears fall. Cooper pulled him into his arms and held him close "Let it out Blaine." That's all it took, Blaine completely lost it and sobbed in his brother's arms as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"I can't l-lose hi-him Coop."

Cooper kissed his head "You won't, he'll come back to you. He told you that he'd never say goodbye to you. He'll come back."

He sniffled "Think so?"

Cooper chuckled "I know so." Cooper let go of his brother and wiped his tears "Now, take some deep breaths and go back in that room and be there for Kurt when he wakes up okay? Be strong for him, I know you can do it"

He nodded He knew he had to be strong for him, Kurt was going to be so scared. He hugged his brother "Thanks Coop. I love you."

Cooper smiled "I love you too Blainers. Now get your ass in there."

He chuckled wiped his tears and went back into his room and sat on the chair next to him holding his hand, mentally preparing himself for when Kurt woke up. He rubbed soothing circles on his husbands hand humming Teeenage dream softly hoping it was going to help.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only an hour and half. Kurt started to stir. "Kurt, wake up honey."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and opened his eyes "Hmm."

He smiled at his husband "Hey sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?"

Kurt shrugged "I had this dream where m-my dad died and I had a husband, isn't that funny Blake…" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows "No, Blaine right?"

He nodded "Yeah, I'm Blaine."

Kurt's eyes widened "Wait…if your Blaine. That me-means. It's true, dad's really gone isn't he?"

He sighed and nodded sadly "Yeah, I'm so sorry Kurt." He looked at his husband squeezing his hand softly and asked "Is there anything you want to ask me sweetie?"

Kurt nodded "W-was, was he in any p-pain?"

He shook his head "No, he was in surgery when he passed, he didn't feel a thing."

"Promise?"

He nodded "I promise." He kissed Kurt's hand "Anything else?"

Kurt nodded "J-just one more thing…"

"What is it?"

Kurt sighed. "D-did I get to s-say good-bye?" Kurt's eyes began to water "_Please_ tell me I got to say goodbye to my father._ Please_." Kurt pleaded.

Tears came to his eyes and he nodded "Y-yeah Kurt. Yeah you got to say good-bye. Y-you didn't want to say good-bye, you knew he'd get better. But your dad insisted. A-and you did."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and listened to his surroundings, he heard the beeping of his heart monitor, the sound of his shaky breathing and the sound of Blaine's sniffling and opened his eyes, "Oh my god…B-Blaine."

He took his hand "What is it sweetie?"

"I-I r-remember t-that d-day." He sobbed.

His heart skipped a beat, this was good but also sad at the same time. He wanted to make sure this wasn't just a fluke. "Sweetie, I know this is going to be hard, but I want you to tell me what you remember okay?"

Kurt sighed "I-I don't know Blaine."

He squeezed his hand "P-please, for me?" he pleaded.

Kurt nodded. "O-okay. Here's w-what I r-remember."

**A/N:Aaaaand I am once again a bitch. ^^;' I'll try to update again tomorrow. Can I jsut say I bawled writing this one? cause I did. Note to self: Don't write this while listening to I Have Nothing. BAD IDEA! Let me know what you thought :3**

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Oooh look another chapter YAAAY :D Tissues may be needed you'e been warned...**

Don't Forget

Chapter 4

He nodded "Tell me everything you remember okay?"

Kurt nodded "O-okay, I'm just scared."

He took Kurt's hand "It's okay, I'm here okay?"

Kurt nodded and sighed "So, this is what I remember."

_Kurt and Blaine were sleeping in their apartment in New York in the middle of January when the phone rang. Kurt groaned and answered the phone "Hello, you better have a good reason for calling at two A.M."_

_"S-sweetie, it's C-Carole."_

_She sounded like she was crying he began panicking a little bit "Carole, what's wrong why are you crying?"_

_She took a deep breath "Y-your father had another heart attack...it's pretty serious this time sweetie."_

_He gasped "Oh god...Okay we're going to get on the next plane, tell him to hold on for me. I love you!"_

_"I will I love you too."_

_He hung up and shook Blaine awake. "Baby, wake up."_

_Blaine woke up and sighed "What is it baby?" Blaine looked at his fiance, he was crying, he sat up and hugged him "Hey, what's wrong why are you crying?"_

_"I-It's m-my d-dad." he sobbed._

_Blaine was fully awake now "Oh no. What is it baby, what happened?"_

_"He- he...he had a-another heart attack i-its serious."_

_Blaine kissed him on the forehead "It's going to be okay sweetie, I promise. I'll go get our tickets okay? Go pack a bag okay?"_

_He nodded "O-Okay."_

_Blaine was only on the computer for five minutes "Our flight leaves in about 4 hours. You almost ready sweetie?"_

_He nodded "Yeah...I sorta just threw some outfits in the suit case, I could care less if it's fabulous or not. I-I just need to get to my dad."_

_Blaine wrapped him in his arms "I know sweetie, it's going to be okay. I'm here okay?"_

_He nodded "I-I know...I just I can't lose him Blaine...I can't!"_

_Blaine kissed his temple "Shh, let's not think negatively about this right now okay? Your dad's a fighter, just like his son."_

_He nodded "I'll try..."_

_Blaine smiled "Why don't you go make some coffee and I'll finish this okay?"_

_He nodded and left the bedroom. Blaine closed his eyes taking a deep breath praying that the worst doesn't happen. Blaine finished packing and brought the suitcase out to the living room. He handed his fiance his coffee. "Thank you baby. We'll leave after I finish okay?"_

_Kurt nodded "Okay." They drank their coffee in silence and called a cab to bring them to the airport. After a two hour flight that consisted of Blaine holding him in his arms rubbing his back they arrived in Ohio. From there they went straight to the hospital bringing their suitcase with them._

_They booked it to Burt's room. When they got there Finn and Rachel were there and Carole was sitting beside his father holding his hand and talking softly to him. "Dad..." he whispered. It took him all of about two seconds before he was on the other side of his father._

_Blaine looked at Carole "Has he been awake?"_

_She nodded "Yeah, he's been in and out of consciousness." She looked at him "He keeps asking for you sweetie."_

_He nodded "Dad...Can you hear me? I'm here dad, so is Blaine."_

_Burt turned his head towards Kurt and smiled softly "Hey buddy."_

_He smiled "Hey Dad...how are you feeling?"_

_Burt shrugged "I've been better. I missed you."_

_He chuckled and kissed his forehead "I missed you too, Dad."_

_Burt smiled and looked at Blaine "Hey Blaine."_

_Blaine smiled "Hey Burt. Has the doctor told you anything?"_

_Carole and Rachel started crying softly as Burt nodded and looked at his son. "Kurt...I need to go in for surgery I'm having open heart surgery."_

_Tears fell from his eyes grasping his fathers hand in his "Oh god..."_

_Burt shushed him "Hey, shh. I want you to listen to me okay bud?"_

_He nodded tears rolling down his cheeks and let his father speak. "I- I don't know if the old ticker is strong enough to make it through this surgery."_

_He cried softly "No...you're st-strong enough Dad...you need to be."_

_Burt sighed squeezing his son's hand "Listen buddy, I'm going to fight. I promise you that. But just in case...-"_

_He shook his head "No! Don't say it dad..."_

_"Kurt, buddy be reasonable. I don't want to not say it in case I don't make it."_

_He shook his head tears falling freely not even trying to stop them "You need to make it dad. I-I can't lose you dad. I can't" He rested his head on his fathers hand and cried._

_Burt rubbed his son's head "It's going to be okay son. I promise you, no matter what happens." Burt sighed "Kurt, look at me please?"_

_He lifted his head from the bed looking at his father. "I love you so much, you've grown into an incredible man and I'm so proud of you. You've been through a lot of shit Kurt. But you've battled through it with outstanding courage. You're stronger than you think Kurt. I know you're scared...it's okay to be scared bud. No matter what happens, know that I'm always going to be with you okay? Same thing with your mom." _

_Tears rolled down Burt's cheeks as he continued "T-this isn't really good-bye. Just a see you later. I love you buddy."_

_He fell into his fathers embrace and cried "I love you too...so much." _

_Blaine had tears rolling down his cheeks, it killed him to see his fiance in such pain. Burt looked at Blaine "And Blaine?"_

_Blaine nodded "Yeah Burt?"_

_Burt smiled "Take care of my boy will you?"_

_Blaine smiled "Of course, I will."_

_Burt smiled "I love you kid."_

_"I love you too."_

_The doctor came in a few minutes later "Mr. Hummel we need to get you ready for surgery."_

_A nurse started to hook him up and everyone in the room was crying. Kurt was the worst, he was clinging to Blaine like a lifeline._

_After he was ready he called Carole over and kissed her "I love you Carole."_

_She sobbed "I love you too Burt. I-I'll see you when you get out."_

_"Finn get over here." _

_Finn walked over and hugged him "I love you d-dad."_

_Carole started crying harder it was the first time he had referred to Burt as Dad. Burt kissed his head "I love you too son. Take care of your mom okay?"'_

_Finn nodded "Okay."_

_Rachel gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as did Blaine. _

_He looked at his dad and hugged him crying on his shoulder "I-I Love you so much Dad."_

_"I love you too buddy. I'll see you later okay?"_

_He nodded "Okay...I love you..."_

_Burt kissed his head "I love you too buddy."_

_He held onto Blaine as he was wheeled into the operating room and they all sat together in the waiting room. Blaine held him in his arms "Shh, it's gonna be okay baby, he's a fighter."_

_"I-I'm so scared Blaine..." he whispered._

_Blaine kissed his temple rubbing his back "Shh, it's going to be okay baby, I'm here. I love you Kurt."_

_He sniffled "I love you too." He cried on his shoulder and he ended up falling asleep. Blaine just held him. The doctor came out about three hours later he nudged Kurt awake. "Baby, the doctor's here."_

_He popped awake and stood and looked at her, she was still in her scrubs. "How is he?"_

_She looked at them all sadly and said "I'm sorry, his heart...it wasn't strong enough to pull through. We did everything we could we lost him I'm sorry." She left them alone. _

_It took him a minute to realize what had happened and he collapsed on his knees and started sobbing "No! Dad! I-I" Blaine was quickly at his side holding him to his chest "It's okay baby, I'm here it's okay."_

_He turned into his fiance and sobbed "Blaine! I-I can't!"_

_Blaine held him close crying softly himself. "Shh, I know baby I know. I'm here It's gonna be okay. I love you so much."_

_"I-I love you too." he cried. Eventually Blaine got him to the house and he just went to his old room and he and Blaine cried on his bed for hours._

Once Kurt had finished telling him what he remembered he was sobbing in his arms "Shh, it's okay Kurt. It's okay."

He sobbed "I-I can't I miss him so much...it hurts so much."

Blaine rubbed his back, "I know it's okay, it's okay."

"My-my d-dad would've l-liked you."

Blaine smiled sadly he knew Burt liked him, thought of him as a third son even. "Thanks Kurt."

There was a knock at the door and Carole came inside smiling "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

He shook his head "H-he's g-gone."

Carole gave him a hug and a kiss on his temple "I know sweetie, it's going to be okay."

He looked at Blaine. "You...you don't have to stay B-Blaine. My dad's girlfriend is here."

Carole took his hand "Sweetie, we need to talk about that."

His eyes widened "Y-you didn't _break up _did you?" he asked fearfully. He knew how much his dad loved her and how happy she made him.

She chuckled "Oh no sweetie we didn't." She held out her left hand to him showing her engagement and wedding rings.

He gasped taking her hand "Oh my god! It's beautiful!" It took him a second to put two and two together. "Wait...you and my dad...g-got _married?_"

She nodded "Yes we did. On November 23, 2010. You planned the whole thing and it was beautiful."

He nodded thinking good so it wasn't a disaster. She squeezed his hand "I know you're scared sweetie, but it's okay. Everything is going to be okay, I'm here, Finn's here." She looked at Blaine "Blaine's here." Blaine smiled at him.

He looked at her then at Blaine "Uhm, Blaine can...can you give us a few minutes?"

Blaine nodded "Absolutely, I'm gonna go get some coffee...if thats okay. Do you want some?"

He smiled "Yeah thats fine, and yeah, not fat mocha?"

Blaine nodded "You got it. I'll be back soon." Blaine smiled at him and left the room leaving him and Carole alone.

She looked at him, she knew something was wrong "Okay, what's wrong?"

He chuckled "Nothing's wrong Carole, I just wanted to talk t-to you. That's all."

She shook her head "Now Kurt Michael Hummel, don't you lie to me. I've been your mother for 7 years...you've called me mom that long anyway. What's on your mind sweetie?"

He sighed..."I- I just don't know what to do Carole..."

"About what?"

He wiped his eyes "B-Blaine. I m-mean, he's my husband...right?"

She nodded "Yes, you two got married on your anniversary March 15."

He shook his head this was making it worse "I don't even _kn-know him _mom! He-he looks at me like...like-"

"Like you're _everything _to him and he will do anything for you?"

He nodded "H-how do you know?"

She chuckled "Oh sweetie. Before the accident...that's how_ you _used to look at Blaine. You've been with him for seven years! You are his _world!_"

He shook his head "But...but I don't remember_ anything _about him! He's a complete _strange_r to me!"

She kissed his cheek "Then you'll learn about him. He's going to help you sweetie he loves you so much."

He nodded "Okay...I don't love him though Carole...I don't want to hurt him."

She squeezed his hand "Oh sweetie, don't worry about that. He knows that the Kurt he's known for years is in there somewhere."

Blaine came in a few minutes later with coffees. "Okay, I come bearing gifts!"

He smiled "Thanks so much Blaine."

"Per Doctors orders it needed to be decaff."

He groaned "Damn it...Whatever, coffee's coffee."

The doctor came in a few minutes later "Well, I can see you got your decaff. Good keep on that for a while. So Kurt, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

He nodded "Yeah, I remembered that my dad died...and w-what happened. I'm just..._really_ scared and confused right now."

Doctor Meyers nodded "That's understandable Kurt, and as a result of that, I'm reccomending you see a therapist. Her name is Leslie Johnson she specializes in this area and Blaine, I want you to see her too."

He nodded "O-Okay...if you think that will help."

She nodded "I really think it will...I've scheduled an appointment for you at 10 Kurt and Blaine at 11."

They nodded and she left. He laid back in his bed thinking about everything he learned today...the whole thing terrified him to no end. Blaine could tell his husband was so scared, and he had a feeling that he was afraid of him and that broke his heart. This was _not_ going to be easy at all. The thing that scared him the most...what if Kurt can't trust or even _love_ him again.

**A/N:Look angst! I'm evil I know...but hey it's gonna take some time for Kurt to really come to terms with this...it seems like he has but...yeahhh... So let me know what you thought!**

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
